principality_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice C. Goldwater
Alice Maine Goldwater (née Coldwell born June 14, 1978 in North Hampton, Genovia) was the Genovian politician and stateswoman who was Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia and leader of the Genovian Democratic Party. She was the longest term and wartime-serving Genovian prime minister of the 21st Century and the first woman to have been appointed and ever hold this position. A Genovian journalist dubbed her the Young Iron Lady of Genovia, Young Wartime Dictator and First Female Dictator a nickname that became associated with her uncompromising politics and leadership style and fought against the Sercian Republic military and Genovian Collaborationist force during the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War in South Genovia. As Prime Minister of Genovia, she implemented policies and non-policies that have come to be known as Goldwaterism. Early life Goldwater was born on June 14, 1978 in Hampton City, North Hampton. Goldwater's father, Raymond Coldwell is a former governor of the North Hampton province and mother, Anastalsia Mackenzie is a housewife and lawyer. An two uncles, Harry Coldwell is a President and CEO of the Genovian Broadcasting Corporation (GBC) and the The Genovian Chronicles and General Alexander Coldwell is the military commander of the Royal Genovian Marine Corps and appointed military & resistance commander of the Free Genovian Forces & Movement (Interim Liberation Front of the Kingdom of South Genovia) during the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War. An two sisters is Emilia Carrie Coldwell is the military & resistance commander of the Free Genovian Forces & Movement and became as the appointed lieutenant commander of the Prime Minister Alice Goldwater's Own Freedom Fighters (PMAGOFF) on all 15,000 strong guerrilla force in South Genovia on wartime and Michelle Coldwell is a newly Deputy Governor of Lexington province and two brothers Stephen Coldwell is a former representative of North Hampton and current Wartime Senator of North Genovia and Jefferson Coldwell is the deputy military & resistance commander during the war. The two sisters and brothers and one uncle was all members of the ILFKSG Free Genovian Forces & Movement in South Genovia were fought against the Sercian Military Occupation due the war. Goldwater attended Queens University in Pyrus in 1996 and graduated in 2000 with her Bachelors of Business Admin. Goldwater received her Masters of Science from University of Genovia at Pyrus in 2003. She received a job as Assistant Director of Pupil Services at the Ministry of Energy in 2004. In 2006 She became the Director of Pupil Services. Goldwater then went on to become the Chief Chemist in 2008. Ms. Goldwater was promoted to Deputy Minister of the Ministry of Energy by then Minister, Jonathan Bolden. In July of 2010 Minister Jonathan Bolden retired and the Ministry of Energy needed a new Minister. Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi of Genovia then appointed Ms. Goldwater as the new Minister of Energy in August of 2010. In January of 2013 Prime Minister Sir Francis Dumont retired as Prime Minister of Genovia, a title he had held for many years. Queen Amelia with the advice of Sir Francis Dumont appointed Ms. Alice Goldwater as the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia in February of 2013. Personal life Goldwater married her de facto boyfriend for 7 years is George J. Goldwater is the former representative of Pyrus are becomes as the Spouse of the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia and among five children is Samantha, Jessica, Carrie, Bernard and Davidson. Category:Alice C. Goldwater Category:Genovia Category:Principality of Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:1978 Births Category:Democrative Party Prime Ministers of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Leader of the Genovian Democratic Party Category:Genovia Democratic Party